Naruto kitsune
by Mii-kii
Summary: Read it please. POWERfull naru, smart naru, FEM!naru NaruNeji or NejiNaru. don't own anything
Mii-kii: don't own

Bakura: If your read kiba and naru, before and after story part, you were given hints like the nejinaru love part.

_NK_  
Four pictures were seen on the ground. The first was of a blonde haired girl holding a sword above her head with one hand and the other was at the handle of the other blade she was carrying. She looked to be speaking. There was a crowd of men and women in front of her holding their weapons as well. The female looked to be about five or six.  
The second also had the small child. She was in front of a bunch of people again. These people would one day be called the citizens and/or shinobi of Otogakure. Yet, none would forget their leader whom fought with them against the tyrant who first controlled them. The girl looked to be about 7.  
The third, as well, had the female, sword-carrying, child. This time the girl was in the picture only. One would see her sky blue eyes, her long hair tied in two buns right next to her red-furred fox ears. They would also see the eleven fox tails that she had and the whiskers on her face. Her two swords were strapped to her back, easily able to be pulled out if needed. She wore bandit style clothes. Her name, Kitsune. Depending on who someone asked, they would say she's a growing goddess or a developing demoness.  
The pictures flew away before anyone could see the last one as an orange wearing child ran through the area. Shinobi came through as well and followed the child.  
N*K  
A blonde-haired 'boy' ran from a crowd of high ranked shinobi to random drunks on the streets. The crowd was holding weapons and shouting "demon". They chased the whiskered 'boy' out of the town and into the forest where they started to harm 'him.' They left the child bleeding to death when they finished. Why would they do this? Simple. October 10th. The demon-child's birthday.  
What they didn't know was, the child could heal faster than any other being. His henge broke and there lied a beaten girl. An eleven tailed, with three whiskers on each side above her mouth, and fox-eared girl to be exact.  
BEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEP! BEEEEE-  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The blonde boy from the dream woke, tried to turn off the alarm and fell, taking the alarm with. 'Kuso.' He thought, finally waking up. 'Fourth one this week.' He than looked at the beaten clock to see… "SIX THIRTY IN THE MORNING! Damn it's like JiJI wants me to pull a prank." The boy then got dressed henged on an orange jumpsuit. "Hmm, let's see how many ANBU I escape before I let Iruka-sensei catch me." He grabbed his paint buckets and ran outside and towards the hokage monument. He did his part and then hid in a nearby cave he had sealed up to keep others away.  
N*K  
Four hours later and two hours after school started.  
The blonde boy was running around, the top part of his outfit tied around his waist, letting his white shirt that was underneath be seen. He had a bucket of paint in his hand as he ran from pissed off shinobi. All of them targets of his previous pranks.  
Meanwhile…  
The third hokage sighed as he knew what was coming. For once, couldn't they just let the poor kid go? He might have pranked the T&I department and yet, although they hadn't any proof (which the blonde kept pointing out.), they swore that he did it. He continued working until the chunin barged in.  
"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama! It's Naruto! He pranked the kage monument!" Aye, she did. And such beautiful work though. If only they could read. "He painted the faces of the Yondaime and Nidaime, too!" Please pass so we can tell them your real gender. Please! The sandaime begged in his head to his favourite granddaughter, never thinking about the fact that they aren't related.

Almost there…. and disappear! She thought as she suppressed her chakra, making it so the chunins chasing her, left thinking she was somewhere else. She used her sense of smell to locate Iruka and released her chakra so he could find her. Putting on an idiotic mask, she laughed and acted like the idiot she was pretending to be. Feeling that Iruka was behind her, she let out a small, pathetic laugh.  
"I-iruka-sensei! What are you doing here?" Naruto questioned, eyes glancing at his scar that ran across his nose and then glancing back at his eyes.  
"No. Naruto what are you doing here? You should be in school."  
"Never!"  
"NARUTO! GET BACK HERE!"

Naruto was sitting in front of all her peers as she was scolded by Iruka, while being tied up.  
"... and since Naruto here decided to skip class, we will review the henge." The class groaned yet did as their sensei said. 'Thanks alot dobe.' The other students growled at her quietly. She ignored them, after all they don't have a spot in the bingo book classifying them as a 'kill on sight' enemy.  
"Naruto, perform the henge." The scarred-chunin called. She hid her smirk as she did the hand signs.  
"Oiroke no Jutsu!" There was a loud pop before standing in the girl-henged-boy's place was a female that had nothing but small strings of clouds covering her assets. All the males bar Choji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke had passed out from bloodloss. Naruto changed back to her male form and laughed. "Aw, man! I fooled you! That's my sexy jutsu, a great weapon against perverts!"  
In the end she got scolded and then told to prepare for her third try at the exam.

"JIJI!" A voice roared towards the old Hokage, making him knock down his stacks of paper.  
"Naruto-chan. What do you need." He asked, slightly annoyed that she barged in.  
"I want to use my real strength this time! I want- no I NEED to pass!" She whined. "Please? Can I? I'll even get rid of my henge after I pass!" The blonde knew she was winning him over by adding the no henge part.  
"Well… "

_NK_

Sakura- GOOD- *Knife is suddenly in her throat. blood come out of her mouth.* -bye *DEAD! CHEERS WHHOO HOOO*


End file.
